Movie Birthday
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Oshitari's Birthday fic] Gakuto makes a party for Oshitari and they watch a movie. The regulars starts sobbing in between. Ah, Hyoutei.


Movie Birthday

Woot! Currently listening to Emblem by Shishido!

* * *

Oshitari took a long refreshing drink from his water bottle. The water was a bit warm from staying in the sun during his practice match, but it was better than no water. He took a deep sigh as he put the blue water container back on the bench. He adjusted his glasses and saw down.

He scanned the courts, where were all the regulars? He would usually see Shishido and Gakuto fighting in the corner or by the benches, or he would see Jiroh snoring away on the bleachers behind him. Even Atobe, who usually was showing off on the courts, wasn't seen. Oshitari expected Hiyoshi to be on the courts, even if there was a giant chaotic thing, he could always find Hiyoshi training, but the said boy wasn't there either.

Just then, he saw a bit of purplish red near the locker rooms. He squinted, yes; it's no doubt Mukahi Gakuto. He got up and made his way to Gakuto who was standing by the door, looking around suspiciously.

"Gakuto, have you seen Atobe?" Oshitari asked.

Gakuto shushed him. "I'm trying to find Yuushi, Yuu--..." He stopped and flushed from embarrassment; he opened the door and went in, signaling Oshitari to follow him along.

Oshitari stepped inside; the room was dark, no light at all. At first, he expected everyone to jump out and yell, "Surprise!" really loudly and try to scare him, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. Well, a light _did_ turn on, but it was really dim. He could see the regulars, yes; even Hiyoshi was there, standing by the couch that Oshitari never saw there before and a TV with a VCR that he never saw there either. He raised a brow, how is it that they could carry a couch and TV without him knowing? Then he thought, probably Atobe's servants.

Jiroh grinned, "Happy birthday Oshitari!" He cried cheerfully. Oshitari nodded in reply.

"Ah, with Ore-sama's beautifully designed plans, he made a cake for you over there." Atobe pointed to the table (which Oshitari never saw there before) at the corner of the room next to Choutaro, who smiled and politely said, "Happy birthday Oshitari-san."

Gakuto gave Oshitari a pat on the back. "Your gifts are over there, Yuushi!" He pointed to the other side of the room, "Guess which one is mine!"

Oshitari glanced for a second, he didn't need to look anymore and answered, "The one that says 'I made this Yuushi, by Gakuto,' right?"

Gakuto frowned. "How'd you know?"

Shishido coughed and Oshitari heard him whisper out something like, "idiot."

"Well, open my present first, ok?" Gakuto walked to the other side, picked up his silver colored box, and handed it to Oshitari. He could see that the box had shinny silver wrapping that was reflecting the dim light, it had a blue ribbon tied messily on, and on the side it wrote in blue, "I MADE THIS YUUSHI, BY GAKUTO." just like what Oshitari had said before.

Atobe cleared his throat. "Gakuto, show off your present later. It's time for Ore-sama's main event for the party." He said.

Gakuto put his present down, "But that will be after the cake!" He complained. "Good things don't last forever, Atobe!"

Jiroh pouted. "But I like the cake..." he said quietly. "I was going to make one, but Atobe insisted that we buy one instead. I wonder why?"

"Well, before the cake we have the movie." Shishido said. "And we have all the food we need."

Hiyoshi raised his hand. Atobe signaled him that he could speak. "Senpai, may I be excused and leave the party so I can gekokujyou you someday?" He asked as if it was the most normal thing to do, it probably is... for him.

"No Hiyoshi, you have to stay here till Yuushi's party is over. Gekokujyou Atobe some other time." Gakuto said. He popped in a CD and turned on the television. "Ok, everyone go find a seat."

Oshitari sat on the left side of the couch, while Atobe (obviously) sat in the middle, Shishido made a grab and got the seat of the right. Kabaji decided to pull up the only chair in the back and sat behind Atobe. Gakuto frowned and glared at Shishido, but he decided to sit on Oshitari's lap, not that Oshitari minded, Gakuto _was_ kind of short. Choutaro, being nice, stood by the side until Shishido told him that he could have his seat. Choutaro shook his head, but Shishido pulled Choutaro down and he sat on the ground by Choutaro's legs. Jiroh ended up in a sleeping position on Atobe and Choutaro's lap. Choutaro didn't mind, he's nice that way. All that was left was Hiyoshi. He sighed, where was he going to sit? Hiyoshi sat next to Shishido in the end, right in front of Atobe. The floor _wasn't_ all that comfortable, no matter how many times he saw Jiroh sleep on it.

Gakuto reached for the remote, but Shishido grabbed it before him. He pushed play and the movie began. Atobe ordered Kabaji to turn off the light.

A few minutes into the movie and Shishido was complaining and groaning about it. "Arrgh, a sappy romance? Who in the right mind thought of _this_ movie?" He had said.

Gakuto gave him a dirty look. "If you don't stay here until the end of the movie, I'll tell everyone what you did when you were in our first year, Shishido!"

"What _did_ Shishido do?" Atobe asked.

Jiroh yawned. "I think he accidentally--"

Shishido cut him off. "Don't even _think_ about saying it!"

"Zzz... Zzz..."

And so, they Hyoutei regulars started to watch the movie. Mid-way through the movie, Oshitari heard sobs. He looked around trying to see in the dark who was crying. Just because the lady in the show never got to see her boyfriend again doesn't mean you have to cry right? Oshitari was used to watching shows like these, and he certainly didn't want to be a crybaby in front of his peers.

He heard more sobs later on the movie.

At the end, when the man killed himself in the movie, almost everyone was crying. Well, Oshitari was trying not to cry so he just took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes occasionally.

"Gekokujyou... why is everyone crying?" Hiyoshi demanded, but sounded much more polite. He turned around to see his senpai-tachi and Choutaro sobbing.

"Oh my gosh, didn't you see the movie?" Gakuto said in between sobs. "It was _so_ sad that the man killed himself just because that lady drowned!"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "What idiot would do _that_? Get a wife, man!" He said, obviously not much of a romantic freak.

"Shishido-san, he couldn't get a wife because that lady was going to _be_ his wife!" Choutaro cried, he was sobbing much more than the others, probably because he's so nice. He was hugging Jiroh's legs like it was a stuffed animal.

"Che. At least Hiyoshi and I didn't cry, unlike you crybabies."

Atobe scowled. "Ore-sama didn't cry, this room is way too dusty for Ore-sama's standards."

"I was sitting on the ground, how come _I'm_ not crying, huh?" Shishido snapped back.

"Because you're an emotionless robot, Shishido." Gakuto replied, then snickered.

Shishido shot Mukahi a glare in return.

Jiroh was not really sobbing, he was just staring at the television screen even though the movie ended a while ago. He tugged Atobe's shirt. "Atobe, Atobe, what if that happens to me?" He asked.

"..." Atobe didn't reply. Actually, no one did. No one wanted to answer it, the whole room was silent.

"Can we have cake now?" Jiroh asked much more cheer fuller than the question before.

"I get to cut the cake!" Gakuto exclaimed as he jumped off Oshitari's lap and headed for the food. He first lighted the candles, he smirked as he gave Oshitari his cake. "Here you go, Yuushi, Atobe ordered it. I think it was strawberry shortcake."

Jiroh gasped. "I think Marui-kun likes this cake!!" He exclaimed. "Can I bring some to him later on?"

Atobe nodded while Shishido muttered under his breath something along the lines of, "If he'll eat it after you almost killed him with that other cake..."

"Are we supposed to sing?" Choutaro asked.

"No! Just NO singing!" Shishido yelled. "Not again!"

Gakuto snickered and said, "It probably reminds him of Bobo the clown from our first year. Though I must say that Bobo's birthday song is pretty funny, I don't see how you would freak out about it."

Shishido frowned and glared at Gakuto.

Oshitari thought it was a good time to blow out the candles since he thought he saw a small bit of wax fall into the frosting. It didn't go out. He looked at it again and blew as hard as he could, still no. He sighed, "Gakuto, you bought trick candles, didn't you?"

Gakuto smirked and nodded, "Got them from that Niou guy from Rikkai when Atobe was trying to find Sanada," he said, then added, "for reasons unknown."

Oshitari pulled the candles out and threw them at Gakuto who ducked. The candles somehow managed to land in a bowl of some drink Oshitari couldn't identify.

"Well, you just jacked up our drink." Shishido said.

Gakuto set the cake back down and cut a slice for everyone, he even left one for Jiroh to take. Hey, he wasn't _that_ mean.

After the cake and food were finished (not counting the drink), Gakuto handed Oshitari his present. Oshitari opened it and was surprised to see a box, he read the label and gave Gakuto a look that says, "are you kidding me?"

"What?" He asked. "I thought it was perfectly logical to give it to you!"

"A build it yourself science kit?" Oshitari raised an eyebrow. He read the label again, "For ages 9 to 12?"

"...Oh... I didn't read that far." Gakuto said chuckling.

"Well, I can guess Ootori gave me a laptop." Oshitari commented as he put Gakuto's gift on the couch.

"Correct!" Choutaro replied smiling.

"Here ya go." Shishido said tossing his unwrapped gift to Oshitari.

Oshitari looked at the book, it was _pretty_ think. Actually, saying pretty think would be an understatement! It was VERY thick. He checked the title, it's one of those romance novels, _and_ it's also the one he was trying to find from all over! "Thanks Shishido." He said after setting the book next to Gakuto's gift. Choutaro had put his gift (which was still unwrapped) next to the science kit too.

Hiyoshi gave Oshitari a book as well, only his was more neatly wrapped in red paper. Next to it was a card that only said, "Enjoy." He thanked Hiyoshi as well and set it down at the couch.

Kabaji handed Oshitari a giant physics book. The tensai struggled to out the book on the couch. Why was everyone handing him books?!

Jiroh handed him a brown stuffed teddy bear in a blue ribbon tied around its neck. The teddy bear was wearing glasses much like Oshitari's and wearing an outfit much like his Hyoutei uniform. Jiroh said that the bear was an Oshitari-bear.

Atobe was last, but definitely not least. He handed Oshitari a giant life sized painting of Atobe's face. "Ore-sama's beauty must be shared, Oshitari." He said.

"..." Oshitari made a note to sell it off Atobe's fan site later on. He would make MILLIONS.

At the end of the day, Oshitari had to go home with a giant bag filled with his presents and the movie (which he had found out that Gakuto BROKE into his room to get). He also had his tennis bag to hold, he groaned, maybe his mom will pick him up...

* * *

Woot! Happy birthday Oshitari Yuushi! 


End file.
